edpfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 5 Best and Worst Animated Films of 2014/Transcript
If you guys recall back in 2013, I named it as one of the worst ''years in animation - mostly because of the amount of terrible animated features released during that year. Don't get me wrong, though. There were a few good ones to remember from that time like ''Frozen and Despicable Me 2, but audiences still had to suffer through time-traveling turkeys, Disney's most obviously embarrassing cash-in, dinosaurs that would never shut up, the most dull and unoriginal animated film ever made, and the closest thing you can get to just releasing Foodfight to theaters! But then came 2014, which was like the year of redemption by taking all those horrible films of 2013 and really improve them with something way better and much more memorable. Admittedly, there were a few bad ones that slipped in, but even with that, this is just all to say that this was a much better year than last time. I'm AniMat, and these are the Top 5 Best and Worst Animated Films of 2014! TH'''E WORST '''5. Rio 2 4. The Penguins of Madagascar 3. Planes: Fire and Rescue 2. The Nut Job: Here we have a movie that shows us how to take a simple 2005 animated short and turn it into a god-awful feature in just a few easy steps: First, of course, you make the animation kind of decent, but then you take the concept of the short and over-stretch it to the point where it has very little of the original idea and the majority of the film as all the animals doing stupid things. Now, these things can range from saying bad nut puns, burping and farting to make sure that all good sense of humor is gone right out the window. Next, make sure your movie is very mean-spirited. Have the characters go off against each other with plenty of arguments, betrayals, and abandonments so that nob''ody watching this can have a good time! What can also really help put your audience in a bad mood is if you have a side character that's so annoying and he won't go away like Grayson, or have someone like Surly be the most "hate-able" main character in an animated feature since Adam Sandler in ''Eight C''razy ''Nights. ''Put all this together and you get something like ''The Nut Job - ''where it may not be the worst, but it's definitely the feel-bad movie of the year! Join me next time in a couple of years, and I'll show you how to make a terrible sequel that not only nobody asked for, but also emphasize the fact that this should not exist. '''1. Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return' Honorable Mentions: Mr. Peabody and Sherman The Boxtrolls THE BEST 5. The LEGO Movie: This film was released during the beginning of February, and it already set itself as one of the biggest films of the year - and with good reason. 4. The Book of Life 3. Big Hero 6: Ever since Disney purchased Marvel, all they've been doing is greatly help each other out, rather it be Disney doing good to Marvel or the other way around. But then comes Big Hero 6, which now shows us what happens when you combine these two powerhouses into one awesome movie! You got the forces of Marvel that features a lot of great action scenes and goes deep into the technology and science aspect and the magic of Disney that presents all this with great storytelling with lovable characters and some really nice anime-style animation. Sure, there might be a few setbacks like some very predictable moments, but it really ''makes up for it with the inclusion of a message of dealing with the death of a loved one. That's actually pretty deep for an animated feature, even for one made by Disney. The movie offered us a ''lot ''of great things, but I think the best of them all is the fact that now we can officially consider Stan Lee a Disney character! '''2. The Wind Rises' 1. How to Train Your Dragon 2 Category:Transcripts